


Naughty Boys

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gags, Bondage, Cecearlos - Freeform, Gags, Multi, Riding Crops, Safewords, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cecil has to put his boys in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys

Cecil could be very intimidating when the mood took him. His voice was deep enough to make people’s spines shudder and their hearts quicken their pace. He knew how to carry himself in most situations, to both soothe the meek and intimidate his enemies. Old Woman Josie had taught him how to make people’s knees weak with a glance, narrowing them just so before allowing his eyes to darken, showing that a storm was coming.

And Cecil was most certainly using all of his tricks as he stood before both of his boyfriends, dressed in nothing save for his white leather gloves and his glasses perched primly on his nose. He tilted his head back just so, peering down at the pair over the rim of his glasses. He tapped the palm of one hand with the tip of the crop he was holding, pausing a moment before striking his palm hard enough to make a loud snapping sound, smirking at the way Carlos and Earl both jumped.

The pair were stripped completely naked, each bound to a chair, their arms behind their backs and legs spread nice and wide, ankles bound to the legs of their chairs to keep them from trying to close them. White collars were strapped around their necks, silver O rings shining in the room’s light. Carlos was wearing a purple ball gag, his mouth forced wide open. Earl was wearing an olive colored ball gag, white teeth showing as he bit down on the rubber. The chairs were pressed close together, allowing their shoulders to just brush against each other, giving them some form of physical contact.

Cecil allowed his eyes to travel down lower, regarding both of their straining erections with a sneer. He twisted the crop between his hands, lowering it to tap it lightly against his hip. “I asked you both to come home for dinner tonight,” he hissed, looking from one then the other. “All I asked of you was to end your science and your boy scouting and come home at ten so we could finally have a meal  _together_.”

Carlos flinched as Cecil pointed the crop in his face, the tip of it just barely touching his nose. He could only mewl an apology and various weak excuses around his gag, writhing a little in his bonds, shuddering at the way his erection twitched a little, the tip becoming slick with anticipation and need. He gasped and groaned when Cecil idly tapped the underside of his erection with the crop before pulling it away again, offering the scientist a moment’s relief.

Earl bit down harder on the his gag when Cecil pressed the end of the crop under his chin, forcing him to tilt his head back and lock eyes with him. His chest was heaving, drool spilling from underneath his gag as he stared into Cecil’s severe eyes. His own mismatched orbs were hazy, nearly clouded over with lust. He rolled his hips forward, grunting up at him.

“You think I’m going to let you have an orgasm?! After I worked hard all day to make this meal perfect and you just came strolling in three hours late?!” Cecil snapped. “Left or right?” he snarled. Earl winked his left eye and Cecil nodded, looking at Carlos. He nodded when the scientist winked the same way, moving back to his earlier position between them. “Who goes first? Choose!”

The pair looked at each other then. Carlos blushed a little, lowering his gaze from Earl’s. Cecil’s blows were always hardest on whoever went first and Carlos had worked late at the lab tonight and he just didn’t think he could handle going first this time. The Scoutmaster understood what he was trying at once and he nodded, rubbing his shoulder against Carlos’ a little in reassurance. The redhead then looked over at Cecil and nodded, grunting around his gag to be first.

“Wink at the right number then, slut,” Cecil snarled, moving to stand in front of Earl. “Five? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty?” Earl winked his left eye and Cecil nodded, bracing himself, gently tapping the inside of Earl’s thigh in warning. He allowed himself a small smile as he watched the redhead brace himself, licking his lips as he pulled his arm back.

Carlos watched as Cecil beat Earl’s thighs with the crop. He struck one side and then the other, gently rubbing the places that had been struck with a gloved hand before delivering the next blow. He watched as the redhead threw his head back, grunting and screaming around his gag. He blushed at the way his muscles tensed and shifted under his freckled flesh, thrashing against his bonds with every blow.

And through it all Earl’s cock remained as hard as ever, pre-cum lazily sliding down from the tip and over one side.

Earl whimpered softly when it was over, tears burning in his eyes, legs trembling. He mewled as Cecil ran the palm of one gloved hand over the red and sore flesh, first one side then the other. The radio host was cooing, still gently chastising him throughout his comforting. “Do you understand why you need to listen to me? I don’t  _like_  having to put you in your place, Early. You _know_  I don’t!”

Cecil looked up at Earl then, gently pulling the gag from his mouth, letting it hang around his neck. “Color?”

“Olive,” Earl whispered.

Cecil smiled and nodded, kissing him tenderly before turning his attention to Carlos, the glint of wickedness returning to his eyes as he stood in front of him. “Now…it’s your turn. Wink at the correct number. Five…ten…”

Carlos looked ragged after his own fifteen blows from the crop. Cecil had immediately removed his gag, concern crossing his face as Carlos gasped for air, his head thrown back and his chest heaving. “…Carlos?”

“Ngh…”

Earl looked over at him worriedly, rubbing his shoulder against his in comfort again, acting as his anchor. “Carlos?” he asked.

“…Purple,” Carlos croaked.

“Are you sure?” Cecil asked.

“Ye-yes, purple,” Carlos repeated. “Please, please let us cum?”

Cecil and Earl couldn’t help but laugh a little in relief and Cecil nodded his head as he set the crop aside. “Now, this is how my sluts are going to get off and make it up to me for a ruined evening,” Cecil said, untying their legs from the chairs. Carefully he pulled one and then the other onto their feet, waiting a moment to ensure they were balanced before checking the ropes around their arms. After receiving a ‘purple’ from Carlos and an ‘olive’ from Earl; Cecil continued on.

A very short leash was clipped to both of their collars, forcing Earl and Carlos to stand close together. Their height differences meant that Earl was forced to bend his head forward a little but it was not too uncomfortable and the scout was blushing furiously, allowing the scientist to press a shy kiss to his lips.

Lazily Cecil sat down in one of the chairs, smiling to himself. “Make each other cum,” he commanded. “I warn you now…if it is a poor show for me then you both get to sleep in your cages tonight with no supper,” he added, gesturing to the two metal dog cages in the corner of the room.

Carlos and Earl kissed each other deeply as they rolled their hips forward, their erections rubbing against each other. It was awkward at first, desperate and whining but the pair soon found their rhythm and Earl held still, allowing Carlos to grind himself against him, pressing kisses to the other’s dark skin in appreciation and lust.

It was Carlos who came first, making the pair filthy with his semen. He shuddered and mewled as he continued to grind against Earl, nipping the redhead’s lower lip in encouragement. A minute later Earl reached his own orgasm and the only thing keeping them on their feet was each other, panting as they leaned against each other for support.

Cecil stood up, untying first Carlos’ arms and then Earl’s. “I’m not going to say that I’m mad that you both spoiled this evening but I  _am_  disappointed,” he said. The leash was removed from their collars and he cupped Carlos’ face between his warm palms, kissing him deeply as Earl watched. Once the kiss was broken he turned and gave Earl the same treatment, purring against his mouth before stepping back.

“Take care of each other in the shower. I don’t have time for filthy sluts like you two. When you are finished; go in the kitchen and  _you_  make dinner for  _me_ ,” he commanded.

The pair shared a look between each other, a small smile passing between them before they bowed to Cecil’s wishes; Earl helping guide Carlos into the bathroom for a hot shower.


End file.
